


you're my best friend (best friend with benefits)

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: The Proposal AU that nobody asked for!!! Violet is about to be deported until Judy swoops in to save her and become her fake wife. They spend the weekend with Judy's family, who Violet has never met, trying to pass as a couple. Shenanigans ensue. It's gonna get really soft.this absolutely is the exact movie plot only gayer and it's probably still set in the 80s like 9 to 5 except with a 2020 view on The Gays bc i say so
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Violet, your visa renewal application has been denied and you are being deported.”
> 
> Violet feels like she’s just been hit in the head with a brick. “…I’m, I’m sorry, I’m being _de-por-ted_?!”
> 
> “That is correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so we all know i know nothing about how visas work

Judy hates being late. Apparently, there’d been a power cut last night and her alarm never went off, which would explain why she’s currently running through the streets of New York, two cups of coffee in hand, as she desperately tries to make it to work on time without spilling anything.

Somehow, she makes it. She lets out a huge sigh of relief, as she just manages to make it into the elevator before the door shuts.

It’s not even like Violet would care if she’s a little late, but Judy set these standards for herself at some point during the last two years. Standards of which the end result is always to hopefully impress Violet. And, well, Violet’s never seemed unimpressed with her so far.

She hurries out of the elevator, heading straight towards Violet’s office when she runs straight into one of the mail guys.

“Oh!” One cup of coffee is spilled everywhere. “You have got to be kidding me.” Judy says, shaking coffee off of her hand. “I am so sorry, Tim.”

She helps him pick up the mail she’d knocked out of his hands, and then puts the now almost empty coffee cup in the trash. She’ll come back and clean that up later, she tells herself, in a panic. At least one cup survived, she thinks, sighing once more.

-

“Morning, Violet.” She says, cheerily, when she finally makes it into her office.

“Morning, Judes.” Violet smiles, the way she always does when she sees Judy first thing in the morning. Violet takes the cup from her, thanking her, before taking a sip.

“Hey, Judy?”

“Yes?”

“How come my cup has your name on it?” She asks, observing the cup and then turning it to show Judy the big letters written in black pen.

“Oh… Well, that was originally my cup.”

“It was?” She asks, looking a little confused.

“Yours may have spilled.”

Violet takes another sip, really taking in the taste. “You drink unsweetened, cinnamon soy lattes?” She raises her eyebrows a little.

Oh dear. The truth is Judy never finishes her coffee in a morning. In fact, she doesn’t even like coffee.

“Yes, I do!” She tells her enthusiastically. “It’s like… A cuddle in a cup!”

“Huh. And that’s just a complete coincidence that we have the same obscure taste in coffee?”

Judy shrugs, trying not to sweat so much. “I guess so!” She lets out a laugh. “I mean, it’s not like I would order the same coffee as you every single day just in case I ever spilled one.”

“Right.” Violet smirks. “Because that would be crazy.”

“Right!” Judy laughs again, wishing the ground would swallow her up, suddenly cursing the power cut for being the cause of all of this.

“Anyway, hey, are you free this weekend? I have a ton of work to get through and I really need your brain to help me.”

“Um…” The answer is no. She absolutely is not free this weekend. “Yes, I’m free.”

“You hesitated, what is it? Is it important? I don’t want you cancelling plans for me.”

“No, no. It’s just… My grandmother’s 90th birthday. I’m supposed to fly back home tomorrow, but I really don’t hav-“

“Are you kidding me? No, never mind, I will totally ask someone else.”

“No!” She’s not even sure why she wants to be the one to help Violet this weekend so badly. And she’s certainly not sure why she’s about to straight up lie to her face. “You’d be doing me a favour, actually! I mean, who likes family functions, right? I would rather not go, and this is the perfect excuse.”

“Are you sure?” Violet asks, looking at her with such a soft look in her eyes.

“Of course I’m sure.” She smiles.

“That’s settled then.” Violet tells her, smiling now too, before looking down at her watch. “Ugh, I gotta go. Meeting with the chairman of the board. Come get me in ten minutes with some emergency, okay?” She asks, heading out the door.

“You got it.” Judy nods, wondering if she’s done the right thing just now. Of course she hasn’t. But, she supposes, love makes people do stupid things all the time.

-

“Mr Clearwater, you wanted to see me?”

The man looking back at her has a very serious look on his face, it makes Violet a little nervous, not that she’d _ever_ admit that to anyone.

“Violet, remember the overseas conference you couldn’t attend last month because your visa renewal application was being processed meaning you were not permitted to leave the country?” He asks her, his voice stern and unwavering.

“Yes, I do.”

“And you went anyway?”

“Yes, I did, because no one else was able to attend and we would’ve lost a huge chunk of our company if I hadn’t.” She says, feeling anger rise inside her. “So, everything’s good, right? Because it was a totally valid and unavoidable situation. I can go now?”

“No. Unfortunately, US Immigration really doesn’t care about this company, or what parts of it stay open. Violet, they denied your application and you are being deported.”

Violet feels like she’s just been hit in the head with a brick. “…I’m, I’m sorry, I’m being _de-por-ted_?!”

“That is correct.”

“What?!”

“You can reapply, but you will have to go back to Canada for at least a year.”

“A year?! That’s longer than I’ve ever been in Canada my whole life! What about my son? He was born here! This can’t be legal. I can’t be fired, does this mean I’m fired?”

“Well, there’s no way you can work for an American company if you aren’t a citizen.”

“So, I’m really FIRE-“

“Excuse me, Miss Newstead,” Judy suddenly appears, poking her head through the office door. “There’s a Mrs Smithe on the phone demanding to speak with you, I told her you’re busy but she’s insisting.”

“Yes, yes, thank you, Judy, if you could just-“ Violet pauses, a lightbulb suddenly going off in her brain. Judy stares back at her, her eyes wide and knowing. But Judy has no idea what’s actually about to come next, Violet barely let’s herself think about it before she’s turning back to Mr Clearwater and saying, “Okay, listen, I understand that we are in quite a predicament here.” Her voice is soft and calm now. “But there is something you need to know.” She looks at Judy for a second and then back at the man at the desk, “We are getting married.” She says, gently patting Judy’s shoulder.

“Who is?” Judy asks, very, very confused.

“We are.”

“We are?”

“We are getting married!” Violet’s voice is very cheery all of a sudden.

“Right.” Judy manages to say, as she stands completely frozen.

The man stares at them both, a confused look on his face. “Isn’t she your secretary?”

“Well, sir, yes she is, but we actually fell in love when we were both secretaries, right, Judes?”

“Right.” She says again, and this time it’s almost a whisper.

“I mean, if I’m being honest, Mr Clearwater, we are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love… But did.” Violet gives a little shrug, placing her arm around Judy’s waist and pulling her a little closer.

“We did.” Judy nods. And Violet can’t believe the way she’s actually going along with this. She feels terrible.

“All those late nights at the office and all the conventions, something just… Happened.”

“Something…” Judy nods again.

“We tried to fight it but… You just can’t fight a love like ours, right sweetums?”

“I-“

“Well, that settles it, are you happy, sir? Because we? We are very happy. So happy.”

Mr Clearwater stares at them for a few moments, he still looks confused, but eventually he gives a little shrug. “I think it’s terrific. Just make it legal.”

“Of course! Will do. We will be heading down to the immigration office immediately.” Violet chuckles. “Sort this little mess out.”

Judy looks up at Violet, eyebrows raised in what Violet can only assume is terror. “We… We will?”

-

“Oh my God, Judy I am so sorry, I don’t know why I did that, it was all I could think to say!” Violet blurts, frantically, as soon as they’re back in her office.

“Why did you?!” Judy asks, sounding a little horrified.

Violet sighs, putting her head in her hands. “They were gonna fire me!”

“And _marriage_ was the only answer?!” She says, still horrified. “And _why_ were they gonna fire you?”

“I’m being deported to Canada.”

“You’re from Canada?!”

“Yes, but I can’t go there, Judes, I don’t know anyone in Canada, I assumed I was born in Brooklyn until I was _sixteen_ years old! And what about Josh? I either leave him here alone which I am not doing, or I disrupt his whole life and move him to a country he’s never even been to?”

“And so now… We are… Me and you… We’re getting married?” Judy feels sick. How is this ever going to work? It can’t possibly. It’s a crime, for one thing.

“God, I am so sorry I put you in that position. I’ll go back and tell Mr Clearwater it’s off, I’ll think of something.”

“Will you?”

Violet thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. “No. I’ll be sent back to Canada. But that’s my problem not yours.”

Violet _cannot_ be sent back to Canada. She’s Judy’s best friend. She’s the only person in the world that has ever seemed to fully understand her. No. Judy is not losing her. Ever.

“I mean…” Judy takes a step forward, “It’s not like I’m saving a second marriage for anybody else.” She shrugs, seeming totally unsure of herself.

“Wait, _what_?” Violet looks at her in disbelief.

“Well, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Eh, it’s totally illegal and we could go to prison, but does that mean you’ll do it?!”

“Oh, _heavens_.” Is she really about to do this? “Yes, let’s do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, first things first.” The man starts. “Are you both committing fraud to avoid _her_ deportation so can keep her CEO job position?”
> 
> Judy totally freezes again. They’re caught. They’re going to prison.

“Hello, yes, I need you to file this fiancée visa?” Violet asks the man behind the desk at the Immigration office, as she passes over a file.

“Miss Newstead?” The man asks, taking a look at the file.

“That’s right.”

“Could you come with me for a moment, please?”

The man takes them to a small room and tells them to wait here.

It’s about fifteen minutes before a different man enters the room.

“Hello, I’m Mr Paulson, you must be Violet?” He asks Violet, shaking her hand, as she says yes. “And you’re Judy?” He then holds his hand out to Judy, and she nods, taking it. “I’m sorry about the wait, it’s a busy day.”

“Oh, no, of course we understand completely. And we can’t thank you enough for seeing us on such short notice.” Violet tells him, sounding almost too understanding.

“Alright, first things first.” The man starts. “Are you both committing fraud to avoid _her_ deportation so can keep her CEO job position?”

Judy totally freezes again. They’re caught. They’re going to prison.

“…No. No, of course not.” Violet laughs, “That’s ridiculous. How did you even-?”

“I did some digging.”

“Well, no. Absolutely not.” She laughs again, and Judy can sense how nervous she is. “I’ll admit it does seem sudden. We weren’t really ready to tell people yet, I’m just a little shy about the rest of the people at work knowing, y’know?” Judy wants to laugh then, imagining that Violet could be shy about anything at all. “I just don’t want them thinking I’m just another CEO who’s screwing their secretary.” Judy’s ears begin to burn. “Anyway, we know you’re busy so, could you just tell us where we go from here?”

“Alright, let me explain the process that’s about to unfold. Step 1: You will take part in a scheduled interview where I put you each in a room and ask you _real_ couple questions. Step 2: I dig a little deeper. Talk to your co-workers, neighbours, that sort of thing, and if your answers don’t match up, _you_ , Miss Newstead, will be deported, and you will both be charged with committing a felony punishable by a $100,000 fine and up to five years in prison. So, Miss Bernly, is there anything you’d like to talk to me about? Alone?”

Judy feels as though she’s about to burst out crying. But then she thinks of Violet, who she loves. She’s sure now that she does love her more than she’s ever loved anyone, after the sudden threat of Violet being taken away from her. Then she thinks of _Josh_. They _need_ her.

“Um, no. No, no. The truth is that we… Violet and I… We’re, uh, we’re just two people, who weren’t supposed to fall in love. But did.” She gives a shrug, managing a helpless smile. “And like Violet mentioned, we haven’t told our co-workers yet.”

“But your families know?”

“Well mine are all dead. Apart from my son, and of course he knows, but he and Judy really haven’t spent too much time together, I mean, I’m busy all the time with work so when I do get to spend some time with him, I want him to know that it’s just about him. Of course, we’ve all spent some weekends together but that’s about it.” Violet tells him, wondering how on earth she’s going to explain all of this to Josh.

“And what about your family?” He asks Judy.

“Well,” Violet continues, “Hers are all very much alive and, uh, we plan on telling them this weekend. Yeah, it’s grandma’s big 90th birthday celebration, the whole family’s gonna be there, we thought it would be a- a nice surprise.”

Judy wants the floor to swallow her up again. _Why_ would Violet say that?! _How_ is she going to explain this to her family?

“And where’s that?”

“Well, Judy’s parent’s house is, “ She pauses, laughing, “Wait, why am _I_ doing all the talking, it’s your parent’s house, why don’t you tell him where it is?”

Judy looks at Violet and gives a little smile. “Sitka.”

“Sitka.” Violet repeats, happily.

“Alaska.” Judy says.

“Ala- _ska_?” Violet says, looking at Judy with wide eyes.

“You’re going to Alaska this weekend?”

“Yes.” They both say in unison.

“Yes. We are going to Alaska. That’s… That’s where my little… My Judy is from.” She tells him, placing a hand on Judy’s in her lap.

“Alright. I’ll see you both at 11 o’clock on Monday morning for your scheduled interviews. And your answers better match up.”

“Okay! Well, thank you so much Mr Paulson, we will see you Monday, let’s go darling.” Violet says, grabbing Judy’s hand, and Judy feels ill again, but the butterflies in her stomach from Violet taking her hand like manage to distract her a little.

“See you Monday. I’ll be checking up on you.” He tells them.

“Great.” Judy gives a thumbs up, as Violet leads her out the room. “Goodbye, then.”

-

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, I don’t even know how to thank you.” Violet tells her, taking Judy by the arms once they get outside.

“So, I guess we’re going to Alaska?”

“You don’t mind, do you? I figured it’ll give us enough time to get our answers ready for the questions and, I don’t know, look like a real couple in front of your family.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Judy looks to the floor, her whole mind filling with doubts and worries. “How is this going to work, Vi? We get married, and then what?”

“We get divorced!” Violet beams, holding her hands up to do jazz hands.

“Is it really that simple?”

“Yes, I promise. We’ll stay together for a couple of months and then it tragically won’t work out between us and then bam! Happily divorced!”

Judy thinks about it for the millionth time in the past couple of hours. The thought of marrying Violet for this reason seemed absurd. And it is absurd. But divorcing Violet? For any reason? Somehow that’s the most absurd thing of all. Judy never thought she’d ever be divorcing Violet Newstead. If she’s being honest the thought breaks her heart. But still. Her friend needs her.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Violet’s eyes light up. “We’re doing this?”

“Well, I have one condition.” Judy says, seriously.

“What’s that?”

“Are you gonna propose to me, or what?”

Violet laughs. “Oh, you’re serious?”

Judy nods, smirking.

And Violet gets down on one knee, “Does this, ah, work for you?”

“Yes, that’s perfect.” Judy tells her, trying not to laugh, as the dozens of people on the streets of New York pass them by.

“Alright.” Violet takes a dramatic deep breath. “Judy Bernly, my best worker and friend, who I simply could not live without?”

“Yes?”

“The apple of my eye. The sun on my darkest days. The… The rose! Amongst all of my thorns?”

Now Judy can’t help but laugh, as people begin to stare. “ _Yes_ , Violet?”

“Will you do me the honour of being my wife?” She asks, taking Judy’s hands in her own.

“Hmm…” Judy takes a full ten seconds to stand there contemplating her inevitable answer. “Okay!” She smiles down at Violet who is still kneeling. “I’ll pick you up on the way to the airport.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they’re settled and now have five hours of flying left, Judy takes a look at the questions they’re going to be asked on Monday.
> 
> “Good news, I know almost all of these.” Judy says, skimming over them.
> 
> “You know all of them? How?” Violet asks, a little in disbelief.
> 
> “I don’t know, I just… Do.” 
> 
> “What am I allergic to?”
> 
> “Marshmallows.” 
> 
> “Alright, seriously, how did you know that?”

Violet is not keen on flying. Judy learned this when Violet asked her if she’d hold her hand as the plane took off. Judy had said _of course_ in an instant, and Violet had squeezed her hand a little, and Judy had softly stroked her thumb over her skin. And for the first half an hour of their flight, Judy felt like they were a real couple. Not because she’d done what any friend would do and held Violet’s hand because she was scared. But because after they had made it fully into the air, Violet thanked her, and then she still didn’t let go. Not for another five minutes at least. Judy thinks it’s closer to ten.

After they’re settled and now have five hours of flying left, Judy takes a look at the questions they’re going to be asked on Monday.

“Good news, I know almost all of these.” Judy says, skimming over them.

“You know all of them? How?” Violet asks, a little in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I just… Do.”

“What am I allergic to?”

“Marshmallows.”

“Alright, seriously, how did you know that?”

“Remember the time I bought us hot chocolate that one morning last winter? You couldn’t drink it because it had marshmallows in it.”

“And you remembered? That’s almost two years ago.” She looks at Judy with the same soft eyes that she’d gotten to see a _lot_ of yesterday.

“Of course I did.” Judy smiles.

Violet takes a look at the questions. “Do I have any scars?”

“Pretty sure you’ve mentioned a tattoo.”

“Okay, I don’t remember that, but you’re right.”

“Where is it? And _what_ is it?”

“Eh, I’ll explain later, I don’t wanna get into it now. Whose place do we stay at? Definitely yours. Always. That way if they ask Josh something weird and he doesn’t know, it’s a little more understandable.”

“Clever.”

A few moments go by, as Judy watches Violet as she reads through the questions. She’s not sure how to say what she’s about to say. She assumes Violet already knows she likes women, even though Judy has never told her outright. She’s never told anyone outright. Until last night.

“Violet, I’m scared.” She says, and it’s almost a whisper.

“Hey, Judy, I promise no one’s going to find out, it’s all going to be okay, I-“

“No. Not that.”

“Then what?”

It takes her a few more moments to push the words out, but finally, she does. “I came out to my family last night.”

“For the first time?” Violet asks, mouth agape.

Judy nods.

“Holy crap.”

“Well, I told my mother over the phone, and she told everyone else. I had to tell them why I was bringing you.”

“Oh my God, it’s all because of me. Judy, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I put you in this situation, you should’ve said something, I’m so, so sorry.”

“No,” Judy shakes her head. “It’s time they knew. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think it was finally time. It’s just now I have to face them and I’m… Terrified. But I can’t be terrified because I’m supposed to be getting married. To you. I’m supposed to be over the stage of being terrified.”

Violet takes Judy’s hand. “I am so sorry I made you do this. Did you happen to mention that we’re getting married?”

“No, not yet. I kinda wanted you to be with me for that.”

“I will be there all the time.” She says, squeezing Judy’s hand. “And if anyone says anything to upset you, I will _kick_ their _ass_.” Judy laughs. “How’s that for protective fiancée?”

She squeezes Violet’s hand back. “Thank you.”

-

As soon as they’re off the plane, Judy sees them. Her mom and her grandma, with huge obnoxious signs that read, ‘WELCOME HOME, JUDITH’. Her stomach is in total knots.

“Judith?” Violet smiles. “They call you that?”

Judy nods. “Sometimes.”

“That’s adorable.”

Suddenly, Judy smiles. This is not going to be so bad. Violet doesn’t exactly make it hard to act like a couple. And the welcome home signs are a good sign. It means they really are happy to see her.

“Hey!” Her mother says excitedly, pulling Judy into a hug.

“Hi, mom.”

“Goodness, we have missed you so much.” She tells her, as they part.

And next her grandma’s arms are around her neck too. “It’s so good to see you, darling.”

“So, you’re both… You’re okay… With...”

Her Grandma looks at her and then at Violet, smiles the brightest smile, before saying, “And this must be your girl.”

“Violet.” Violet says, smiling, reaching out her hand to shake, but instead she’s pulled into a hug as well.

“Violet is such a lovely name, Violet you are so _tall_.”

Violet giggles. She hears that from Judy a lot too. “Well, thank you.”

“Violet, this is my mother, Helena, and my grandma, Ruby.” Judy says.

“Violet, we’ve heard so much about you over the years, we are so excited to meet you.” Her mother says. “Of course, up until now we had no idea you were dating! It’s so wonderful!” Violet continues to smile, hoping she’s not just saying that because it’s what she thinks they want to hear. “I mean, all we’ve heard these past two years is Violet _this_ and Violet _that_. How could we not be excited at this news when you make our Judy so happy?”

Judy’s cheeks begin to burn, she can’t even bring herself to look at Violet. “Yes, thank you, mom. Where’s dad?”

“Oh, you know him, always working.”

“Right.”

-

“Woah.” Violet stops in her tracks once they get out of the taxi from the airport. “Judes. You did not tell me we’d have to get a boat to your house, I can’t swim, I can’t get on a boat.”

“Oh you can’t get on a boat?” Judy moves closer to her, whispering now, “You can’t possibly get on a _boat_ , but you can commit a fraud which could result in the both of us going to jail?”

“…Yes exactly.”

Judy rolls her eyes, but she smiles. “You can put on a life jacket.”

“Okay.” Violet says, still sounding terribly nervous.

“And I won’t let go of you the whole time.”

“Okay.” She says again, this time sighing with relief.

That is until they get on the boat and Judy exclaims, “I want to drive!”

“Um, _Judith_?”

“It’s okay, Vi, I only need one hand to drive the boat.”

“Since when do you even know how to drive a boat?”

“Well, I-“

“Never mind, you are keeping two hands on that wheel, and I will hold onto you.”

Violet stands behind Judy, her hands wrapped around her waist, the whole boat ride. And Violet had whispered how this was the better option anyway because it made them look way more like a couple.

Judy can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was so scared of today, but her family has been exceptionally accepting so far. She can’t quite believe it. They seem so genuinely excited to meet Violet, perhaps this really was the best way to come out after all. And she hasn’t been able to stop smiling ever since Violet placed her arms around her waist. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is fine. This is _fine_.” Judy repeats, more for herself than anyone else, Violet thinks, as they make their way through the house. There are people saying hello to them, each welcoming Violet to Alaska left right and centre, but Judy at least wants to make it to the living room before they have to stop and make actual conversation.
> 
> “Jeez, how many people do you know?” Violet asks, clinging to Judy’s side as they try to find a free space to stand in.
> 
> “A lot, but it’s fine.”
> 
> “You’re sweating.”
> 
> “ _No_. I’m _fine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were lesbians
> 
> _oh my god they were lesbians_

“Welcome home Judy!” A voice shouts from the distance as they get off the boat.

Judy looks up but has no idea who the voice came from, as she sees an array of people dotted outside of the house.

“Oh, _mom_ , you didn’t?”

“What? I can’t throw my only daughter a welcome home party?” Her mother says.

Judy sighs, whispering so that only Violet might be able to hear, “More like _coming out_ party.”

Violet squeezes her shoulder, “It’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s just fifty of our closest friends and neighbours.” Her grandma adds, cheerily. “All excited to meet you, Violet.”

“Oh, that’s great! That’s really… Really great. I can’t wait.” Violet tries to sound enthusiastic.

-

“This is fine. This is _fine_.” Judy repeats, more for herself than anyone else, Violet thinks, as they make their way through the house. There are people saying hello to them, each welcoming Violet to Alaska left right and centre, but Judy at least wants to make it to the living room before they have to stop and make actual conversation.

“Jeez, how many people do you know?” Violet asks, clinging to Judy’s side as they try to find a free space to stand in.

“A lot, but it’s fine.”

“You’re sweating.”

“ _No._ I’m _fine_.”

Violet can tell how tense she’s feeling and starts to feel terrible all over again. Who does this to their best friend? Even if acting like a couple all morning has already forced Violet to pinch herself back to reality a million times.

“Judith, it’s so good to see you.” A woman with short brown hair says, as she makes her way over to them.

“Mrs Gomez!” Judy exclaims, trying her hardest to sound cheery. “Violet this is Mrs Gomez, she was my high school Spanish teacher.”

“How do you do.” Violet says, smiling as she shakes her hand.

“Well, I must say it was such a surprise to find out you bat for the other team. Although, I guess the signs where ther-“

“I need a drink.” Judy says, abruptly leaving. Violet gives a shrug, following right behind her. Before they make it to the drinks table, a tall man with grey-ish hair walks over. “Hi, dad.”

“Hey, Judy. This must be Viola.” He says, shaking Violet’s hand.

“Uh, Violet, hi. It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“Jack.” He replies. “Judy talks about you all the time. Of course, we had no idea it was anything more than friendship. I mean, why would we?” He scoffs, mockingly. “You’re both women.”

“Yes, alright, dad.”

“What? I’m just saying. Coulda told us sooner, that’s all.”

“Well it was a little hard for me, which I think is understandable, by the way you’re acting now.” Judy says, looking downright furious.

“I’m gonna go get a refill.”

He walks away and Violet turns to Judy, placing her hand on her arm, before softly saying, “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“Want me to kick his ass?” She asks, sincerely.

Judy gives a small smile. “No. Thank you.”

Judy suddenly turns around, following her father into the next room. “Terrific first impression, dad.”

He turns. “Well what do you want me to say? You show up with this woman who’s supposedly been your _friend_ for years and now you’re dating? What? You want me to say I’m happy for you?”

“ _Yes_! We _just_ got here, can’t you at least pretend to be civil?”

He shakes his head. “I just never thought you’d be…”

“Dating a woman, yeah, I got that. But guess what?” Judy asks, feeling bold all of a sudden. “That woman in there? That’s my fiancée.”

-

Violet is trying not to gag on the canapé the waiter had insisted she try. She has no idea what it is, maybe salmon? She wasn’t listening to a word he’d said. All she’s been doing is wondering whether she should follow Judy in there yet. She thought it was best to let them talk alone at first, but what if Judy needs her? What if he’s in there right now being awful to her? What if she’s close to crying? She should go in there, she shoul-

“Excuse me, everybody, I have a very important announcement to make!” Judy calls, tapping a champagne glass she’s now accumulated with a fork. “Violet and I are getting married!”

Violet spits out the canapé.

“Oh, God, I am so sorry.” She blurts to the waiter, before immediately joining Judy in the other room.

“Honey? Where are you? Oh! There you are, get over here, pumpkin!” Judy calls over at Violet, the most terrifyingly bright smile she’s ever seen on her face.

And Violet looks at her, completely unsurely, but complies. And everyone around them starts clapping and congratulating them, as they stand together and smile in the centre of the room. Judy’s mother looks particularly overjoyed, as she steps a little closer to them.

“Is this your idea of perfect timing?” Violet asks, once the clapping dies down, and people begin to chat amongst themselves once more. “Fantastic way of getting it over with, I guess.”

“Judy? Hi.” A short man with huge glasses and a bowtie says, walking over to them.

“Tommy!” Judy pulls him into a hug. “It is so good to see you!” Violet notices tears filling Judy’s eyes, though she has to admit, she’d gone a lot longer than Violet thought she would without crying so far. “Violet, this is Tommy, he’s my… My _ex-boyfriend_.” She says, raising her eyebrows, as she laughs a little.

“Violet, I can’t tell you how great it is to meet you.” Tommy says, looking so genuinely thrilled to see her. “And you!” He exclaims, hugging Judy once more. “You really did it! I am so happy for you, Judy.”

“Um, Tommy is the first person I ever told… About… Well not exactly told, it was more of a totally see-through hypothetical thing.”

“I knew.”

“Right. But it was okay because Tommy was secretly seeing Rodger Bernstein behind my back, which was kinda a total relief for me when I found out.”

“Wow.” Is all Violet can say.

“So, did I miss the story?” Tommy asks.

They both look confused, as they each say, “Story?”

“Of how you proposed!”

“Oh, I would love to hear it!” Judy’s mother, Helena exclaims, coming up behind them.

Followed by her grandma, Ruby. “How a person proposes says a lot about them.”

“Would you tell us, Judy?”

Judy lets out an awkward laugh, “Actually, Violet _loves_ to tell this story, so I’m gonna go ahead and let her do that.” She says, edging away before sitting down on the couch, leaving Violet to tell them. She almost feels bad, but then she remembers she’s risking prison for Violet and suddenly the guilt melts right away.

Now it’s Violet’s turn to laugh awkwardly. “Okay, wow, where to begin? Well… _Wow_.” She lets out a few hums, contemplating what she can possibly say. “It’s truly a wonderful story.” She looks at Judy for any kind of inspiration. “Well, how it happened, was Judy and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together, and I just knew I wanted to propose to her. But, I was scared. I mean, it’s a scary thing, right? So I spent the whole night building up to it and it was finally the _perfect_ moment.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “The fire was roaring behind us, we had just had the most beautiful homemade dinner, and we were about to open another bottle of wine. Just before, I went to grab the ring.” Everyone stares intensely at Violet, anticipating what’s to come next. If only Violet herself knew. “Uh…” She looks back at Judy. “Then! I turn back around, and there is Judy, down on one knee, actually she was down on both knees, I don’t know why she did it like that.” Judy rolls her eyes from the couch, but Violet can tell she’s holding back a smile. “And she’s holding this little box and I knew exactly what was about to happen, so I kneeled down in front of her too, tears just… _Filling_ our eyes. We exchanged boxes. I opened mine and all these little _hand cut_ heart confettis fell out, can you believe that? _Hand cut_. Anyway…” Violet loses her train of thought for a second. Where is she again? “Oh! Right, and then I see the ring, and she sees mine, and I ask her to marry me, and before she gives me an answer she looks me right in the eyes and says to me, ‘ _Well that depends, will you, Violet Newstead, the love of my entire life, whom no one else has ever compared to, will you marry me?’_ And then… At the exact same time… We both whispered through our tears-“

“Yep!” Judy interrupts. “We both said yep! And that was that! We were engaged. It’s a… _Beautiful_ story.”

Everyone in the room around them is silent for a moment. Probably slightly confused and borderline horrified by Violet’s story.

“Oh, Judith, that is so romantic.” Ruby finally exclaims, grabbing Judy’s hand. “Hand cut confetti?”

And then one person, Emily Chambers, who Judy was never particularly fond of in high school, yells, “Hey, let’s see you kiss!”

And all of a sudden everyone is tapping their glasses and agreeing.

Violet and Judy laugh a little, shaking their heads, as if to say they couldn’t possibly.

“Oh, no.” Judy says, playfully waving her hand.

But everyone around them keeps insisting, even her mother raises a glass and tells them to.

“Alright, okay, here you go.” Judy tells them, grabbing Violet’s hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it.

“Oh, come on, Judy! On the mouth!”

 _What is wrong with these people?_ Judy thinks. Including her own mother. _Oh dear._

And then they all start chanting, and it reminds her horribly of being back at school for some reason.

“Okay!” Judy looks at Violet, and Violet appears to be blushing, just a little, clearly letting Judy take the lead here. “Okay."

Judy leans in and kisses Violet. Doesn’t even give herself time to think about it. It lasts half a second. It means nothing. And yet _again_ there are still butterflies in her stomach. Violet smiles awkwardly and Judy turns back to face everyone.

“Give her a real kiss!” Ruby shouts.

And Judy looks mortified, as she whispers, “ _Grandma_?!”

But Ruby keeps her stern expression.

She turns back to Violet and Violet gives her this look, as if to ask ‘ _are you sure?_ ’ Judy gives a little nod, her heart racing at about a thousand miles per hour. This is not quite how she fantasised their first- well, second, now- kiss might go. Her grandmother certainly wasn’t present and this eager for it to happen when she pictured it in her mind. Then again, she never actually thought it would happen at all. And with the way Violet is looking at her, she wonders if there’s even a chance Violet is feeling the same as her right now. That Violet has pictured this before too.

Violet takes her hands, and Judy decides in that moment that it’s certainly not impossible.

Judy kisses her. Again. But this time much slower, and much softer. And she’s sure her heart completely flips in her chest.

The people around them start to cheer, and still, they don’t part yet. Violet continues to kiss her back. Is Judy about to cry? Possibly. It’s just, somehow, bizarrely, this kiss is _perfect_.

They part after about ten seconds. The longest, and possibly the best, ten seconds of Judy’s life.

Then she has to face all the people in the room again. She’s sure her cheeks are bright red.

But Violet keeps hold of one of her hands, giving it a squeeze, and Judy decides she’s going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, uh, where’s Judy gonna be staying?” Violet asks.
> 
> “Oh, Violet, don’t be silly! We are not under the impression that you two don’t share the same bed. Judy will be staying here with you.”

“And this is your room!” Helena exclaims excitedly, as she leads them into a huge bedroom after giving a full house tour. Violet can’t believe Judy never mentioned that she grew up in what she can only think to describe as a palace.

“Wow, this is beautiful, and the view? Are you kidding me?” Violet asks, looking out the glass doors to see a balcony overlooking the lake they’d travelled across this morning. “So, uh, where’s Judy gonna be staying?”

“Oh, Violet, don’t be silly! We are not under the impression that you two don’t share the same bed. Judy will be staying here with you.”

“Oh!” Violet says, trying to sound relieved. “Thank God. Cause we… Love to snuggle… Don’t we, Judes?”

Judy suddenly jumps out of her thoughts. “S- snuggle? Oh, yes, we’re big… Big snugglers.”

“The bathroom is right there, and the towels and a few extra blankets are just here.” Helena says, opening a nearby cupboard. “And you just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, mom.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.” She smiles. “Goodnight.”

“Thank you so much, Helena, goodnight.” Violet smiles.

She turns to leave, but before she makes it through the door, Judy says, “Mom?” And Helena turns back around. Judy hugs her tightly. “Goodnight.”

Helena looks at Judy like she’s about to cry.

_So that’s where Judy gets it from_. Violet thinks.

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her, and Judy turns to face Violet, smiling softly.

“So, now what?” Violet asks.

“We get ready for bed?” Judy suggests.

“You want me to sleep on the floor? I’m sure I can make a little makeshift bed with some of those blankets in there.”

“Oh.” Judy replies, sounding the tiniest bit taken aback. “Well… It’s really quite a big bed. And I don’t want you sleeping on the floor, maybe… We should just share it? We’re friends, we can do that. Can’t we?”

“Of course we can. I just, I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, well anymore uncomfortable than you already are, all because I dragged you into this mess.”

“Well, I agreed to it.”

“That _is_ true.” Violet smiles softly. “I guess, actually, you got yourself in to this mess.”

“Alright, but if I go to jail, I am totally blaming you.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not going to jail.”

-

Judy feels nervous and sleepy and ecstatic all at once. Nervous that she’s currently lying in bed next to Violet. She’s thought about it before. When it’s late and she’s alone at home. She always tries not to think about it. But she can’t help it when she turns onto her side, as she’s trying to get to sleep. She can’t help but think about how nice it would be if Violet were there beside her, for Judy to just put her arm over. It’s silly and she shouldn’t think such things. But she does.

She’s sleepy because she’s exhausted after the day she’s had, and is it any wonder? 

She’s ecstatic because her family know she’s dating, _marrying_ , a woman. And they’re okay with it. They’re happy about it. Well, most of them are. And even if it is all a sham, they don’t know that. They accept it. They accept _her_.

“Thank you.” Judy whispers.

“Excuse me?” Violet asks, looking over at her in surprise. “For what, exactly?”

“For helping me find out that it’s okay to be who I am.” Judy says, looking back at her.

“Aw, Judes.” Violet finds her hand under the sheet, squeezing it for the millionth time that day, “I know it’s a pretty crappy situation overall, but I’m so glad you know that. Because let me tell you, who you are is pretty wonderful.”

Judy smiles to herself. Boy, is she going to be sad when they have to give up this act. Because even though Violet is right about this being a crappy situation overall, this part, right now, is pretty great.

“You are wonderful too.”

Violet smiles, until she suddenly shakes herself out of the moment. Because this isn’t real, and she can’t keep letting herself believe that it is.

“We should get some sleep.” She says, bringing her hand back over to her side of the bed.

“Yeah.” Judy yawns. “Who knows what tomorrow will bring?”

-

Violet has no idea what to do.

Should she do something right now? Should she stop this? Would it be wrong to let it continue just because she likes it?

She’d woken up about twenty minutes ago, and ever since then, she’s been looking down at Judy. She’s fast asleep. And she’s cuddling Violet.

All Violet wants is to wake up like this every morning. But this is wrong, isn’t it? That she’s just watching it happen?

Judy’s arm is wrapped around her waist and her face is cuddled into her shoulder, and every time Violet thinks about how this is actually a real thing that’s happening right now, her heart does somersaults. Judy is just so darn cute. It almost makes her angry. Because it’s torture that Violet can’t simply just wrap her arms around her too. Of course, she can’t actually be angry about this. Not even a little bit.

Judy’s nose scrunches and Violet almost squeals.

Then Violet actually does start to feel angry. How could she do this to Judy? How could she disrupt her life like this? It’s going to be months before they can get a divorce, they aren’t even married yet, she had no right to do this to her.

_But God, she really is cute when she’s sleeping._

Judy inhales sharply all of a sudden, before blinking her eyes open. She stirs a bit, trying to remember where she is. And then suddenly she lifts her head.

“I… Oh, goodness, Violet, I’m sorry!” She quickly shuffles back.

Violet giggles. “It’s fine, I promise.”

“But I told you it wouldn’t be weird and now I’ve gone and made it weird and I couldn’t even control it!”

“Exactly, I know… Um, I know you didn’t mean it. It’s okay.”

“Well, I… Yes.” Judy agrees, getting out of bed. She opens the curtains wide. “What a beautiful day.” She says, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on her face through the glass. “Another day of being your fiancée.” She says, facing Violet and quirking an eyebrow.

Violet smirks. “What could possibly go wrong?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eat up! We have a big day planned for you both!” Ruby exclaims, coming up behind them.
> 
> “ _Big day?_ “

When they go downstairs that morning there’s the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking.

“Good morning!” Helena beams, as Judy and Violet take a seat around the island.

“Wow. This looks and smells _amazing_.” Violet says, suddenly feeling like she hasn’t eaten in weeks.

“Eat up! We have a big day planned for you both!” Ruby exclaims, coming up behind them.

“ _Big day_?” Judy repeats, cringing at the endless possibilities of what that could mean.

“Oh, Judith, you’re gonna love it!” Her grandma tells her, winking. Violet catches it, before glancing over at Judy, who just shakes her head and then digs into her pancakes.

-

Just as Judy and Violet are on their way to meet her mother and grandma in the living room, Judy’s dad appears.

“Can we talk?” He asks, and Judy tells Violet to go ahead to the living room. “I owe you an apology.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, I was shocked to find out that you were… Well, that you were… Dating. And now getting married all of a sudden.”

Judy laughs a little, but she can feel herself filling with anger all over again. “You know, somehow I don’t think that me getting married was even the shock, was it?”

“Of course it was a shock.”

“But that’s not why you’re mad. You’re mad because I’m marrying Violet.”

He sighs. And Judy nods, knowing she’s right. “I can’t just change my mindset all of a sudden and… Be happy about it, Judy.”

“Wow.” Judy says, wanting to cry, but knowing there is absolutely no way she can let herself. “Well, I’m sorry that I’m not the person you want me to be. I’m sorry that you don’t have another daughter who will do exactly what you want her to do, but guess what? I did that! I married the man you wanted me to, and it didn’t work out. _He_ left me. And do you know what else? If he hadn’t, I’d probably still be with him. And I’d still be miserable. Is that really what you want?” He says nothing. “I know it must seem strange to you, that I could love a woman for all that she is, because Lord knows you’ve never done that with any of the women in your life, but she makes me _happy_. Can you understand that?”

He still stays silent for a while. “Well, if that’s what makes you happy, Judy, I got nothing else to say.”

“Oh, now that’s a first. Apology not accepted.”

Judy turns and walks away, and a tear makes its way down her cheek.

She sees Violet as she comes up to the living room and immediately hurries towards her, wrapping her arms around her the second she’s within reach.

“Hey, y’okay?” Violet asks, sounding concerned, but holding her tightly.

Judy waits a few seconds to respond, before putting on a bright smile, looking up, her arms still around Violet, as she says, “Yep! Everyone ready to go?”

Helena clutches her hand to her chest, and says, “You two are too much.”

Violet’s hands loosen their grip and hang just around Judy’s lower back now, making Judy stand a little taller. “I’m ready.” Violet says.

And within the minute they’re all heading out the door.

-

After a short shopping trip, because Violet had refused to let Judy’s family buy her anything, despite them offering to pay for everything she said looked nice, they end up at a bar.

It is not the kind of place Violet could ever imagine Judy in. In fact, Judy is as clueless as she is as to why they’re there.

“This is the big the surprise we told you about.” Ruby tells them, winking again, and Judy really wishes she’d stop doing that. _What_ surprise? Judy has no idea, only knows that her stomach is filling with a feeling of pure dread.

For a little while, nothing terrible happens. Everyone gets a drink and has a chat, Judy’s family ask all sorts of questions about Josh that Violet seems more than happy to answer. They even tell her to bring him out here next time, and Judy laughs at the thought of next time. Because there won’t be a next time and if she doesn’t laugh, she very well may cry.

Then the lights suddenly go down, and faint music begins to play.

“Oh, this is it, it’s starting!” Helena says, shushing everyone, and their attention is turned to the stage, which Judy had barely noticed until now.

And suddenly her stomach drops, as she whispers, “ _Oh, good grief_.” Because a curtain is pulled back. And right in front of them, centre stage, is a pole.

Violet turns to Judy, eyes wide, like she’s about to either burst out laughing or crying.

“ _Mom_?!” Judy whispers urgently.

“Shh, it’s staring.” Ruby says, lightly hitting Judy’s knee, and so her mother just looks at her and smiles, looking only the tiniest bit guilty.

A woman, dressed in a long jacket, comes out on stage and Violet continues to stare at Judy, not knowing where else to stare, and Judy continues to feel mortified.

“I am so sorry about this.” Judy says, just loud enough that Violet can hear over the, now very loud, music.

“No, Judy, I’m sorry.” Violet tells her very seriously.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because there’s just no way I’m not looking at this.” She says, turning her head to face the stage, making Judy gasp, as she begins to laugh.

And, well, if Violet’s looking…

Judy turns her attention to the woman on the stage and has no idea to react. How on earth _should_ she react? Perhaps she’d have a better idea if she wasn’t surrounded by her family. The woman’s coat is now gone. And Judy is slightly horrified at how into it her own mother and grandmother seem to be. And all of this is for Judy’s sake? All she really needed was acceptance from them, and now she’s sat with them at a _bar_ , watching a half-naked _woman_ dance on a _pole_.

_Why?_

And as the song goes on, the woman only loses more and more clothing, it’s like a nightmare, _where_ should Judy be looking right now?!

She turns her attention back to Violet, who appears to be having a good time, despite being sat next to Judy’s mother. Another article of clothing is lost, and Judy gasps again, covering Violet’s eyes, as if to shield her from a horrific sight.

Violet turns to her again, a sort of mortified, sort of amused look on her face. “You holding up?”

“ _No_!” Judy says, laughing, like that should be obvious.

“You wanna step out for a second?”

Judy nods, and they go outside for some air.

“I can’t believe those two!” Judy says, holding onto the rail that overlooks the lake. “I mean, I _really_ can’t believe them, what were they thinking?”

“I’ll be honest, out of all the things I was thinking this _surprise_ could be, that was not one of them.”

“And when did they become such lesbian enthusiasts? And couldn’t they have let me know their stance on this a little sooner?”

“Hey.” Violet says, smiling, as she places a hand on her arm. “Are you okay?”

And Judy can’t help but laugh again. “ _Yes_. This has just been the strangest weekend of my entire life and it’s only halfway over.”

“Well, chances are it probably won’t get weirder than the two of us sat watching a pole dancer with your grandmother.”

“You know, I really wouldn’t speak too soon at this point.” There are a few moments of silence, they hear the music inside die down, and Judy sighs. “Sorry I made you leave the stripper.”

And now Violet is the one laughing. “I really think I’ll be okay. You wanna head back inside now?” She asks, and Judy nods again, knowing they’ll have to sooner or later.

“Hey! Where did you go? You missed it!” Ruby yells, as she sees them come back through the door.

“Sorry, totally my fault, needed some air.” Violet tells her.

“Yeah, that, and I wasn’t entirely comfortable seeing all of _that_ ,” She gestures towards the stage, “Whilst sat next to the women who raised me.”

Judy’s plan _was_ to come up with an excuse to leave after that. However, she and Violet get roped into having another drink.

And Judy finds it’s not so bad. Now she can relax, assuming no more dancers are going to pop out from behind the curtain. Helena and Ruby continue asking Violet way too many questions, this time mostly about her job as CEO, and Judy thinks it’s sweet of her to keep answering them so enthusiastically.

Violet is always sweet, she thinks, in a slightly dreamy, slightly tipsy daze. Until she’s suddenly brought out of it.

“Violet!” She says excitedly, as _The Way Of Love_ by Cher begins to play, and then her voice goes soft as she asks, “Dance with me?”

Violet looks a little confused. Judy’s never asked her to dance before. Is this just another way to make them seem like a couple in front of her family? Obviously, it _is_. Isn’t it? Though they really don’t seem to need any more convincing.

But still, Violet smiles, standing and holding out her hand for Judy to take, which she does.

And then they begin to sway to the music. And Violet feels a little overwhelmed when Judy rests her head on her shoulder.

“Violet, you’re so great.” Judy whispers.

“I am?”

“Hmm.”

“You’re pretty great yourself.”

“I think I _am_ , aren’t I?” She says, seriously.

Violet giggles, looking down at her. “Yes, you are.”

They continue to sway, and Violet is suddenly nervous of the fact that she enjoys the feeling of Judy clinging to her like this far too much. And _why_ is she clinging to her like this? Like she may never let her go? Why did she _really_ ask her to dance in the first place?

The song is over way too soon for Violet’s liking and is followed swiftly by _Stayin’ Alive_ by the Bee Gees, to which Judy starts laughing again.

And Violet decides she looks extra beautiful when she laughs.

This weekend is so much harder than she imagined it would be. One minute she’s fine, she’s even enjoying herself, and the next, Judy goes and does something that makes Violet fall that much more in love with her, and she has moments like these. Moments where she feels conflicted and like she just can’t take it anymore. She can’t take acting like a couple when she knows it’s not real, and she can’t take doing something like this to Judy.

She sighs. They just have to make it through the weekend, and then they’ll take it from there. Just a couple more days.

“Hey, Judes?” Violet asks, softly, a hopeful look on her face.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna keep dancing?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what happened this morning? With your dad? Y’okay?”
> 
> “Fine. I’m just glad you’re here. If not, I think I’d be a little less fine.”
> 
> Judy goes quiet after that and Violet wonders if she should’ve said anything at all. But at least Judy is happy that Violet’s here. Afterall, she has every right not to be.
> 
> “I believe in psychics.” Violet says, nonchalantly. “And not because I like to make fun of them, but because I actually believe in them.”

It’s been about an hour or so since they arrived back at Judy’s parent’s house and Violet _cannot_ get the lyrics to _Stayin’ Alive_ by the Bee Gees out of her head. It’s the only thing she sings in the shower. And she only really knows the chorus. And she certainly can’t sing that high, meaning she definitely sounds like a drowned cat.

_Where did Judy’s mom say the towels were again?_

-

Judy’s on her way back to their room when her dad tries to approach her. He goes to say something, but Judy simply cuts him off with a, “ _No_.”

Her mom catches up with her on the stairs. “Hey, what was that about?”

“Oh, you mean my own father not accepting me for who I am or the woman that I love _and_ wanting me to be miserable my _entire_ life? Yeah, don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Judy tells her.

“He _what_?”

But Judy is already hurrying faster up the stairs, not wanting to talk anymore about it.

She has enough on her mind as it is. For instance, the fact that she ended up having a really great time tonight, after firstly thinking it was all a total disaster. How she had asked Violet to dance and how _good_ that felt. It’s all a little too much for her right now because it’s all supposed to be a lie and yet, it’s _not_. Not even a little bit. Not even just now, when she’d told her mom that Violet is the woman she loves.

Her head hurts. Maybe she should just go to bed and everything will feel better in the morni-

“ _Violet_!” Judy exclaims, opening the door to their bedroom and immediately squeezing her eyes tight shut.

“ _Jesus_ , Judes!” Violet exclaims, quickly wrapping the towel she’s finally managed to find around herself.

“I am so sorry! I should’ve knocked! I just didn’t think!”

“Why are you yelling!”

“Because I’m panicking!”

Violet laughs. “Well, stop, it’s fine, you can look now.”

“I- I’m so sorry, Violet, I-“

“Forget about it. Seriously, it’s fine.”

It absolutely is _not_ fine. Judy has just seen Violet _naked_. And how is she supposed to _stop_ seeing that image in her mind now? This is just another thing Judy really needed _not_ to happen. Oh, _heavens_.

“I was just going to… Get into bed.”

“Good, I’m _exhausted,_ let me just get into my pjs.” She says, grabbing them from her side of the bed, before heading back into the bathroom.

Once Judy’s all ready to sleep too, she joins Violet in the bed, sighing as she turns onto her side to face her, and Violet does the same.

“Nice tattoo by the way.” Judy says, smirking.

Violet rolls her eyes, “Thanks.”

Violet hadn’t wanted to talk about the tattoo on the plane journey here, but Judy had spotted it on her upper left thigh. In fact, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Which is not her fault. It’s totally beyond her control that she just happens to find it very incredibly attractive.

“So, what happened this morning? With your dad? Y’okay?”

“Fine. I’m just glad you’re here. If not, I think I’d be a little less fine.”

Judy goes quiet after that and Violet wonders if she should’ve said anything at all. But at least Judy is happy that Violet’s here. Afterall, she has every right not to be.

“I believe in psychics.” Violet says, nonchalantly. “And not because I like to make fun of them, but because I actually believe in them.” Judy looks at her, a little confusedly, but Violet continues. “I love trashy tv, like dating shows? Best way to spend a Saturday night. I used to be a ballet dancer.”

“You did?” Judy asks, looking at her in awe. She’s now realised Violet is answering the questions they didn’t get around to on the plane.

“Mhm. And I was pretty good at it too. I starred in Swan Lake _twice_ before I gave it up. My first concert was the Beach Boys. I watched The Wizard of Oz on repeat as a kid, and maybe that has something to do with my lifelong crush on Judy Garland or maybe it doesn’t.” Judy giggles. “I reread Little Women every year, at Christmastime.”

“Oh, _Jo_?”

“Total lesbian.”

“For sure.”

They both laugh.

“I’ve never had a long-term relationship with another woman. I cry at _most_ movies. And the tattoo? It’s a rose. I got it when I was 16 after my parents died and it was stupid.”

Judy goes quiet again. Not quite knowing how to respond.

“So, you’ve never had a long-term relationship with a woman before?” She asks, softly, and Violet laughs.

“That’s what you’re most concerned with here?”

“Well, I… I don’t know you just seem so… And I wasn’t even _totally_ sure if you were into women until… Well, _now_ , actually. And you are. And I thought you were. But you’ve never been in a relationship with one?”

“Well, I had a husband. What about you? You had a husband and you’re into women.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Judy smiles. It’s nice to talk about this stuff with Violet. “So, the Beach Boys? What do they sing again?”

“You know,” Violet says like it’s obvious before singing, “ _Get around, get around, I get around_.”

Judy giggles. “I know what they sing, I just wanted to hear you sing it.”

Violet laughs, beginning to sing again, and this time Judy joins in. She bursts out laughing when Violet attempts to sing the high note in the song, very loudly.

“Yeah, I _cannot_ sing that high.”

“Thanks for telling me all that stuff.” Judy wonders if she should just tell Violet. That she loves her. It would be so easy to just say it now. It’s so easy to be with Violet. And what’s the worst that could happen? Really? Judy can’t think of much, which is odd when she’s been spending the last two years of their friendship trying to talk herself out of love with her. But now she feels so sure that there is at least a chance Violet could feel the same way about her. “Violet I…”

“Yes?”

“I…” But she just can’t do it. “I admire you so much.”

“Oh.” Violet seems taken aback.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no. Not at all, it’s just… Why?”

“Why?” Judy repeats in surprise. “Well, because you’re so confident and strong and sure of yourself. And you’re kind and, and compassionate. I could tell you anything and I’m pretty sure you would never judge me. In fact, you seem to have the answers to most things. You’re the best person I’ve ever met, and I get to call you my best… My best friend.”

“ _Judy_ ,” Violet says softly, “You tryna make me cry, or what?”

Judy smiles. “Of course not.”

“You know I admire you for all those reasons too and more, right?” Violet says, the softest look on her face.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Violet nods. “I think you’re amazing.”

_Say it, Judy, just say it. Now is the perfect time to say it! Even more perfect than before!_

“Goodnight, Violet.” She whispers.

“Goodnight.”

-

Violet wakes up with Judy’s arms wrapped around again. And her arms are wrapped around Judy. Does she remember doing this at around 3am this morning because Judy had done it to her first and it felt too good not to? _Perhaps_.

She carefully removes her arms from around Judy, not wanting her to feel even more embarrassed or uncomfortable than she might already be when she wakes up, like this, _again_.

There’s a sudden knock on their door.

“Oh, shoot, um, Judes?” She whispers, gently nudging Judy.

Judy blinks her eyes open, “Oh, not again, I’m sorry.” She says, sleepily edging away from Violet.

“No, no, no. Someone’s knocking, get back over here!” She says, hastily.

“Hm?”

There’s another knock.

Violet quickly scooches back up to Judy, wrapping her arms around her. “Um, come in!” She shouts.

Judy’s mom and dad walk through the door, carrying breakfast trays.

“Good morning!” Helena says to them, placing her tray of toast and pancakes and cinnamon rolls on the end of the bed. She looks at Jack, as if to tell him something without actually speaking.

And then he says, less than enthusiastically, as he hands them both coffee from his tray, “We’ve been thinking, and I personally think it’s a terrific idea-“

“We want you to get married here, tomorrow!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has no idea where she’s going. She makes it to the end of the garden path when she makes this realisation. She just had to escape for a while because apparently comforting Judy like that was too much for her currently fragile emotions to handle. There’s a bike leaning against the fence that she’s been staring at since walking out of the front door. She never had a bike of her own as a kid, she’s not even sure she knows how to ride one.
> 
> She’s a little way down a very steep hill when she realises that taking the bike was a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaotic violet is chaotic

“What?!” Judy and Violet both say in unison.

“We want you to get married! Here! Tomorrow!” Helena repeats.

“But- but I- I mean we… _What_?” Judy stutters.

“Well, you’re gonna do it anyway and this way we can all be together, and your grandmother can see it!”

“Oh, no, but we couldn’t possibly spoil grandma’s 90th birthday.” Violet says, chuckling nervously.

“I’ve had eighty-nine birthdays, I don’t need another one!” Ruby exclaims, as she enters the room. Clearly, she’s been stood outside the whole time. “It would be a dream come true to see my little Judith get married! A dream come true!”

Judy and Violet look at each other for a moment, seeing the same concerned look in each other’s eyes, before they look back at Judy’s family and each say, “ _Oh-kay_?”

“Oh, fantastic! We can do it in the barn, it’s a Bernly family tradition, Violet.”

“ _Wow_.” Violet says, trying to sound excited. “I’ve always wanted to get married in… In a barn!”

Judy nods. “Yes, me too.”

“You have? It’s a sign! Oh, I can’t wait, I have so much to do!” Ruby squeals, before scurrying out of the room.

“Okay, we’ll leave you to it.” Helena says, turning to leave, Jack following behind her. “Enjoy your breakfast.” She tells them, just before shutting the door. Until she re-opens it a second later, squealing. “We’re so excited!”

They wait a few seconds to be sure they’re really gone this time before either of them speaks.

“Oh my _goodness_. Violet, they’re going to be so upset when they find out this isn’t real, my grandma, oh _heavens_ , my grandma’s going to have a heart attack, Violet, what if she has a heart attack?” Judy sputters, obviously panicking.

“Hey, it’s okay, listen, they are not going to find out.” Violet tells her, calmly and reassuringly.

“And my dad? How on earth did she get him to be on board with this? _Seriously_?”

“Judy, it’s alright.”

“Oh, Violet.” She says, putting her head in her hands.

“Judy, please relax.” Violet says, gently rubbing her shoulders. “It’s really gonna all be fine. They won’t find out and we’re gonna be happily divorced before ya know it, okay? It’ll be just fine.”

“Okay.” Judy sighs, letting her shoulders relax a little. “Thank you.” She places a hand on top of Violet’s. And Violet gives her this look that Judy can’t quite make out.

“And just so you know, I never would’ve agreed to that if this was a real wedding. What’s Josh gonna say when he finds out I got married and he wasn’t even invited?” She says, giggling. “So… Cinnamon soy latté?”

Judy laughs, as Violet leans across the bed to grab the tray of food. “Man, I better learn to cook like this, I don’t want you leaving me for another woman.” She says grabbing a slice of toast, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Are you okay, Vi?” Judy asks, noticing the slightly off tone in Violet’s voice.

“I’m fine. You know what? I think I’m just gonna go. I’m gonna go… Outside. I just feel like going- going outside.” She stutters, now sounding _very_ off all of a sudden.

Judy looks at her confusedly. “Alright. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yep, totally fine. Just need to. Be outside, I’ll catch you later.”

_She’ll catch me later?_ Judy thinks to herself. _There’s no way she is totally fine about all of this._

-

Violet has no idea where she’s going. She makes it to the end of the garden path when she makes this realisation. She just had to escape for a while because apparently comforting Judy like that was too much for her currently fragile emotions to handle. There’s a bike leaning against the fence that she’s been staring at since walking out of the front door. She never had a bike of her own as a kid, she’s not even sure she knows how to ride one.

She’s a little way down a very steep hill when she realises that taking the bike was a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

“Oh, God, what am I doing?” She says to herself, as the bike picks up speed. “This is fine, I’m fine.”

_Where do they put the breaks on these things?_

She’s surrounded by trees, the path is turning very rocky, and she has no idea how to stop the bike she’s riding, which she’s guessing is going about 200 miles per hour right now. But, yes, she’s fine.

Clearly, she didn’t put much thought into this. She was preoccupied with the thought of _marrying_ Judy. Which is totally absurd, and why is that? Why is it absurd that she’s marrying a woman she’s head over heels in love with? Ah, yes. Because Judy doesn’t know she’s in love with her, this whole thing is very fake, and also very, very illegal. That’s why it’s absurd.

It’s also a little absurd that Violet is definitely about to crash into a tree any moment now if she doesn’t figure out how the damn breaks work on her bike, which isn’t even _her_ bike.

“Oh my God, oh my God, _stop_!” She yells, knowing that it won’t help in the slightest, as she heads straight for a huge tree.

“ _Oh God, oh God, Oh God, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ ”

She squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for impact, only to realise that she has, in fact, found the breaks.

She gets off the bike with a huff. “I just wanted some _air_!”

Violet stands staring at the bike for a while, feeling frustrated with everything.

And then she looks up.

And through the trees, she sees Judy’s eighty-nine year old grandmother doing yoga in a clearing next to a small bonfire.

Did she actually crash into the tree and is currently hallucinating or is this really what she can see happening right now? She asks herself as she walks towards the clearing.

“Violet, darling.” Ruby says, not once opening her eyes, as she sits on a mat on the floor with her legs crossed.

“Um, hello.”

“I’m giving thanks to the universe for bringing you and Judith together.”

“Oh. That’s… That’s great.” Violet says, having _no_ idea what else she can say.

“Join me.”

Is there any way she can politely turn this down?

“…Okay.”

Violet sits next to her on the floor of the woods, getting into the same position as Ruby.

“Now, what are you thankful for?”

“Uh… I don’t know… My son?”

“Good, what else?”

“Um. Let’s see, my good health, my job, my… _Judy_?”

“Fantastic, now, follow my lead.” Ruby tells her, as she gets on her hands and knees and lifts up into downward facing dog.

Violet has never been more confused in her life, but she goes with it because what other option does she really have?

She doesn’t know how long she follows Ruby’s lead for. At _least_ twenty minutes. But she is astounded by this woman’s balance and flexibility.

“Violet, is there anything you want to get out of your system before you embark on your journey tomorrow?”

“My journey?”

“Of marriage.”

“Oh, right, that journey, of course. Uh.”

“Is there anything you wish to get off of your chest? Because this is the perfect time to do it, dear.”

“Okay. I…” Violet thinks about it for a while, totally disregarding the fact that this is not a real marriage and therefore, no real journey will begin tomorrow.

“It can be anything at all. Anything that’s just bursting to come out!”

Violet screams.

She inhales deeply, thinking about all the tension she’s built up these past few days and just. Screams.

“I admire your enthusiasm, Violet.” Ruby tells her.

“Whatcha doing?” A soft voice says from a few feet away.

It’s Judy.

“Oh, hey!” Violet says, standing up properly. “We’re… Giving thanks.”

“Right.” Judy nods. “Violet, we need to go into town, pick up a few things for tomorrow?”

“Right, yes! Good, okay, let’s do that. Okay, I gotta go, is it okay if I go?” Violet asks Ruby.

“Of course it is, you go!”

“Thanks, I had a blast, my body? Feels _fantastic_. We should do this again.” She tells her, giving a thumbs up before hurrying to join Judy, who immediately takes Violet’s hand in her own.

Once they’re out of sight, Violet asks, “Who does yoga at ninety years old?”

“That is the least of her talents.” Judy says, beginning to swing their hands back and forth, which makes Violet feel a little emotional, after the morning she’s having, but she doesn’t have the strength to question why on earth she’s doing it right now. “You know she can fly a plane?”

“She can _what_?!”

“Yep, she has one out in the back yard.”

“Two years. You had two years to bring this up to me, Judes.”

Judy laughs, and they continue their walk back up to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Violet, what _is_ the matter?” Violet shakes her head, looking away from Judy. “Please talk to me.”
> 
> Eventually, Violet speaks. “I just… I forgot! Okay? I- I forgot what having a family is like.”

Their trip into town so far has consisted of coffee and picking up three boxes of candleholders. And for the first time this weekend everything feels completely normal. They’re best friends and they’re just grabbing coffee. Well, it’s normal when they forget that they’re in Alaska and that the candleholders are for their wedding _tomorrow_. But, yeah, other than that, best friends just grabbing coffee.

“There you are!” Judy’s mom says, as they exit the coffeeshop. She’s with her grandma too and both are carrying far too many bags. Judy knows they contain silly wedding stuff. Like napkins. And napkin rings. “You need to come with us!” Judy and Violet stay stood still for a moment, remembering the mortifying situation they ended up in last time they blindly followed these two women. “Now!”

-

Somehow, the thought of what they would be wearing tomorrow hadn’t even crossed their minds.

Until Judy is stepping out of the changing room wearing the very same dress that Ruby had gotten married in over six decades ago.

“Oh, it’s perfect!” Ruby exclaims. “Just perfect.”

“Really, Judy you look beautiful!” Helena agrees.

And Judy stands, feeling a little awkward with everyone staring at her like this. Especially Violet who hasn’t yet said a thing.

“Violet?” Judy says, softly.

Violet’s mouth is slightly agape and quite frankly the reason she hasn’t yet spoken is because she feels like someone has punched her right in the heart. Because here is Judy, _her_ Judy, wearing a perfectly beautiful wedding dress, so that she can get married to _her_ tomorrow whilst wearing it, and it’s just so _unbelievably_ unfair that _she_ will not get to tear it off of her again much later tomorrow evening.

“Beautiful.” Violet nods, coming out of her trance. “You look… Beautiful. Beyond beautiful, in fact.”

Judy smiles softly.

The dress is made of silk, the sleeves are flowy but cuffed at the wrists, it’s a little baggy around the waist and the length surpasses Judy’s feet by a _lot_. And still, she looks better than anyone else Violet has ever seen.

“Alright, I need to take some measurements so I can get this thing to actually fit you properly, c’mere.” Ruby says, taking a tape measure from her pocket.

She begins taking various measurements, and Judy gestures to Violet to come to her. And when Violet approaches her, Judy lifts her hand, cupping Violet’s cheek, gently using her thumb to wipe away a single tear. She gives Violet a soft smile and Violet can’t help but be taken aback.

She didn’t mean to cry. She didn’t mean to let Judy see either, but it’s not like there’s anywhere she could be hiding right now. And then Judy goes and does _this?_ Just as Violet has that thought, Judy removes her hand from her cheek. And all Violet can do is wonder, _again_ , if they’re on the same page here. They have to be. _Right_?

“Okay, Violet, it’s your turn!” Helena says excitedly holding up a suit for her to try on.

When Violet pulls the curtain back and steps out of the changing room, all three of the others gasp.

“Oh, God, what? Did I do it wrong?” Violet asks, looking down her front and over her shoulders for whatever it is that they’re all staring at.

“Vi, you look _hot_.” Judy tells her, brow furrowed as her eyes trace Violet’s figure.

Violet’s posture straightens all of a sudden, as she considers the possibility that Judy might be right. “Really?”

“ _Yes_.” Judy says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Violet catches the snide smirk Ruby gives to Helena.

“Violet, listen to your fiancée, you look like a million dollars!” Ruby tells her.

“Huh. I guess it is quite flattering.” Violet says, checking herself out in the mirror, and Judy nods beside her.

And Violet wonders what would happen if she were to turn her head just a little and kiss her. It’s not like her family would mind. In fact they’re probably finding it weird that they’ve only seen them kiss one time this whole trip. But of course, she still can’t do it.

“So, Violet I was thinking that maybe we could come to you for the holidays?” Helena suggests, her voice sounding a little unsure.

“Oh… Yeah… Yeah, of course, or, y’know, maybe we could come to you? If- if that’s okay.” Violet replies, feeling guilty.

“Oh.” Helena smiles, “That would be really, _really_ nice.”

“Mom, are you crying?” Judy asks.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m being silly. I’m just excited, that’s all.”

Judy’s smile drops, as she looks towards Violet, looking a little helpless.

And Violet continues to smile, knowing that Helena can see her face.

“Helena, go make yourself some tea, we don’t have time for this.” Ruby says, chuckling. She does, and Judy goes with her, and then Ruby turns back to Violet. “Now, Violet, I have one last finishing touch for you.” She tells her, retrieving a small box from her pocket and taking out a very delicate silver chain with a small blue stone pendent, which she fastens around Violet’s neck. “It’s been in the family for 150 years.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t take this, I-“

“Shh. I’m not done.”

“Sorry.” Violet whispers.

“My great grandfather gave it to my great grandmother when they got married. She was the strongest woman I knew. I was very young when she died but my grandmother would tell me stories about her all the time. You remind me of her. I want you to have it.”

“No, I really can’t-“

“I don’t wanna hear it! Grandparents love to give their grandkids stuff, it makes us feel like we’ll still be part of your lives even after we’re gone. And besides, this is such a small thing compared to what you’ve done. I don’t think I could ever repay you for making Judy so happy.” Violet smiles, trying not to well up again, as she places her hand on top of the stone on her chest. “You really do, you know? I can see it on her face every time she looks at you.”

“You can?”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re her whole world, anyone can see that.”

Violet tries desperately to blink away her tears, as she clears her throat. “Thank you.”

-

Violet is silent the entire walk back to Judy’s boat. Judy had said a few different things to try and get her to talk, but Violet simply nodded along to whatever it was.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong now?” Judy asks, once they’re midway across the lake. But Violet doesn’t reply. “Violet?” Judy turns her head away from the water in front of her for a moment, before immediately shutting off the engine. “Hey!” She says, scurrying towards Violet, a concerned look on her face. Violet is crying. “Violet, what _is_ the matter?” Violet shakes her head, looking away from Judy. “Please talk to me.”

Eventually, Violet speaks. “I just… I forgot! Okay? I- I forgot what having a family is like.”

“What?” Now Judy feels like she’s about to start crying too.

“I have Josh, I know I do, and I would do anything for him but I forgot what it was like to have people care for you and make you breakfast and say ‘h _ey, we’d love to come down for the holidays’_ and then I say ‘ _well, why don’t we come see you instead_?’ and they give you necklaces, and _you_ have all of that I’m just screwing everything up! I’m alone and that’s how it’s supposed to be, and I shouldn’t have done any of this!”

“You’re not screwing it up!”

“But your family love you and you’re gonna put them through this!”

“They’re not gonna find out!”

“But how do you know?!”

“ _You_ said so this morning!”

“If your grandmother finds out she’s gonna be heartbroken!”

“Violet!” Judy shouts. And Violet stops. And Judy sits down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Violet, it’s okay. I’ve got you and everything is okay.”

For possibly the first time ever, Violet seems so small, and all Judy wants to do is keep her in her arms forever.

“Violet, I am so glad that my family love you. I plan on keeping you in my life for a long time, you know that, right? I love how much they already care about you. If you’re scared of caring about them, I… I really think it’s okay. None of that has to be fake. You can come for the holidays! And Josh!” She tells her, giggling, as Violet does the same with a sniffle. Judy pulls back, making Violet look at her, finally. “Can’t you see how much I… Care about you?”

Violet nods slowly, because it’s true. “Yeah.”

“I’m gonna need you to get used to that, okay?”

Violet inhales. “Okay.”

-

When they arrive home, Judy’s dad tells them he needs to speak with them, and they follow him to the garage. Judy is half panicking and half already over whatever it is that he has to say.

“I don’t want your mother hearing anything about this.” He says, shutting the door behind them, and suddenly they’re faced with Mr Paulson. The man from the immigration office.

“I told you I’d be checking up on you.” Mr Paulson says.

“ _What_ did you do?” Judy asks, sounding furious.

“I got a phone call from Mr Paulson.” Her dad says. “He seems to strongly believe that you’re lying about this whole thing and if you are, he’s going to send you to prison. So, I flew him out here.”

“Dad.”

“So here’s the deal, ladies, and this offer is going to last for about twenty seconds, so listen closely. _You_ ,” Mr Paulson says, pointing at Judy, “Are gonna write a statement admitting that this marriage is a sham or you’re gonna go to prison. Tell the truth and you’re off the hook, and _you_ ,” He continues, now pointing at Violet, “Are gonna go back to Canada.”

Judy and Violet stand in silence for a moment. Violet glances over at Judy’s dad who is not making eye contact with her.

“Take the deal.” He says.

And Judy just looks at him.

“I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be stupid, Judy.”

“You want a statement? _Here_ is the _deal_. I’ve been working with Violet Newstead for two years. A year ago, we started dating, we fell in love, we proposed to each other and we said _yes_. I’ll see you at the wedding, dad.” Judy says, before taking Violet’s hand and walking out.

-

Judy hasn’t said a word since they got into bed five minutes ago. And so, eventually, after at least a three minute long internal battle, Violet shuffles over to her and wraps an arm around her.

“So,” Violet whispers, “You sure about this?”

“No.”

“Judy, I am so appreciative of you and what you’ve done, but I think that maybe-“

“You’d do the same for me.”

Violet doesn’t say anything after that.

And after another few minutes, Judy sinks further down into her pillow and holds onto Violet’s arm. The one lying across her stomach keeping her so warm. And safe.

 _Violet is so warm and safe_.

And with that thought on her mind, Judy is able to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they're getting married tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, girls! Up! We have no time to lose.” Ruby tells them, scurrying over to Judy and tearing back the covers, before practically pulling her out of the bed. “Don’t give me that look, you’ve got the rest of your lives to be together, now let’s go.”
> 
> Judy gives Violet one last unsure smile, and then she’s out of the door. 
> 
> Violet’s stomach does a flip.
> 
> _Oh, crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wedding day wedding day wedding day

The morning feels strangely calm. Judy wakes up in Violet’s arms, like usual. And this time neither of them move for a while. Like they both know they want to savour this moment before the hectic day begins.

“Good morning.” Violet whispers.

“Good morning.”

“Do you think anyone will notice if we just don’t get up?”

Judy chuckles softly. “I wanna say yes.”

Violet sighs dramatically. “You’re right. But five more minutes.” A minute passes, and Violet only holds Judy closer during that time. “I’m getting kinda used to this, whaddya say we continue the whole cuddling thing even after this is all over?” Judy laughs. “You know, I’m just saying, we could take five minutes before work each day, you know how comfortable the sofa in my office is.”

“I might be on board with that.” Judy takes a deep breath before she speaks next. “Violet-“

“Judy-“

Judy smiles. “You first?”

“I just wanna tell you that I’ve had a… Much better, much _weirder_ time here with you than I expected. And I don’t know how I’m ever gonna thank you for all of this.” Violet pauses, taking a breath, just like Judy had moments ago. “And if it’s not too out of line, because I know I don’t deserve to ask you for anything else ever again, but even so I just wondered if maybe… If maybe you-“

“Rise and shine!” Ruby bursts into the room. “Judy! You need to come with me, now. We have to get you ready!”

“Which means, Violet, you’re stuck with me!” Helena says, walking into the room.

“Come on, girls! Up! We have no time to lose.” Ruby tells them, scurrying over to Judy and tearing back the covers, before practically pulling her out of the bed. “Don’t give me that look, you’ve got the rest of your lives to be together, now let’s go.”

Judy gives Violet one last unsure smile, and then she’s out of the door.

Violet’s stomach does a flip.

_Oh, crap._

-

The next thing Violet knows, she’s being walked down the aisle by Helena, and suddenly here she is. Stood alone. At the altar. In a barn. In front of dozens of people she’d met briefly just a couple days ago. Waiting for Judy to follow in behind her.

Her heart drops when she sees her, looking more beautiful than Violet even thought possible. So it’s no wonder that her heart starts to break into a thousand pieces, as she once again reminds herself that she can’t have her.

Maybe if she’d been able to get her words out earlier? Maybe then it would be different? Then again, it’s probably for the best that she wasn’t able to. Because whatever answer Judy would’ve given her would still make this experience painful.

Judy is getting closer now, and Violet can see the twinkle in her eye and her nervous smile, as Ruby walks her right up to Violet, before leaving them both alone, together.

Judy takes Violet’s hands, squeezing them, as she looks into her eyes, telling her that they can do this.

But Violet is starting to believe that that is not at all true.

Before she knows it the officiate is asking people to be seated.

“We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of Judy and Violet. We are here to witness and support their commitment of love, which they have chosen to share amongst their family and friends today…”

_Their_ f _amily_? Violet thinks. There’s no way Violet deserves this family. The people who have been so good to her when all she’s done is deceive them and blatantly pressured their daughter into marriage.

_Oh no_. She thinks all of a sudden.

She can’t do it.

She can’t and she won’t.

She’s _not_ doing it.

She’s suddenly raising her hand without even giving it a second thought.

“Do you… Have a question?” The officiate quietly asks, looking confused.

“Uh, no.” Violet whispers, and Judy looks extremely worried.

“Your hand is up.”

“It’s, uh, it’s not a question, but I do have something that I need to say.”

“Can it wait until later?”

“Um. No. Sorry, it can’t.”

“ _Violet_.” Judy says, sounding scared.

But Violet’s already turning to face everyone.

“Uh, hello. Thank you all so much for being here. I have an announcement about the wedding. A, uh, confession, actually. See, I was born in Canada, I know, you wouldn’t have guessed, right? But yeah. I’m a Canadian. With an expired visa, and because I didn’t want to be deported, because I did not want to leave this country that is the only country I’ve ever known, I pushed Judy into marrying me.”

“Violet, stop it.” Judy tells her, tears filling her eyes.

“Judy is my best friend in the entire world. She would do anything for the people that she loves, and I think she learned that from you.” She says, nodding towards Helena and Ruby. “For two years she’s been there for me. Always. And I knew she’d be with me throughout this hell of an ordeal too. So, I dragged her into it, which is something she did not deserve. And I thought it would be easy, that it wouldn’t mean anything, and we’d be back to our normal lives, divorced from in each other, in no time.” Violet takes a breath, holding back her tears. “But then I got to know this family and how wonderful it is and wonderful _she_ is, even more than I thought, which I assumed was not possible.” She smiles, as the tears finally fall. “And it’s not easy. And I can’t put you all through this. You have a beautiful family and I hope this does not come between you. This was all my fault.”

“Violet, please-“ Judy says, trying not to sob.

“Judy, it’s okay. You did everything I asked you to do, and I’m not asking you to do it anymore. I am _so_ sorry.”

Violet makes her way back down the aisle, leaving Judy there alone.

And then she’s gone.

And Judy’s heart completely snaps.

“What were you thinking, Judy?!” Helena asks, frantically, standing to join her.

“I don’t know.” Judy shakes her head, too many thoughts rushing through her mind. “I was- I just…”

“Judith, you lied to us?” Ruby asks.

“I… _No_. A little bit, but I…” She sighs, dropping her bouquet, “I’ll explain later.” She tells them before hurrying after Violet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you’re just gonna let her go?” He asks, and now he is the one gesturing like Judy is the most stupid person in the world.
> 
> “I gotta get out of this dress.” She says, before gently pushing Tommy out the door, kissing him on the cheek, before she shuts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe it's the last chapter what

Judy frantically calls out Violet’s name when she gets back to the house. She reaches their room, looking everywhere, the bathroom, the balcony. But then she sees the note on the bed. And she knows she’s too late.

_‘You are the most wonderful person I have ever known, don’t forget that. I’ll miss you.’_

Judy’s hands are shaking when she puts the note back down.

“Judy! Are you okay?”

Judy turns to see Tommy, her high school boyfriend, stood in the doorway.

“No!” Judy yells, gesturing like it’s the most stupid question in the world. “No, I’m not. You know what the problem is? Is that this was all fake, right? Except it wasn’t! Not for _one_ second and she _knew_ that! I know she knew that, so why did she leave me? I mean, I get it, it’s a sham wedding, it’s stressful. But then she leaves me this stupid note! She left me a _note_! Because she couldn’t say what we’ve basically been silently saying all weekend to my face! And that is _just_ so frustrating because if she had I could’ve told her that I feel the same and so she better march her ass back into that barn and marry me this instant!”

“Judy?”

“I’m sorry, I am stressed!”

“So, you’re just gonna let her go?” He asks, and now he is the one gesturing like Judy is the most stupid person in the world.

“I gotta get out of this dress.” She says, before gently pushing Tommy out the door, kissing him on the cheek, before she shuts it.

-

“What’s happening?” Helena asks, as Judy rushes past her and out the front door.

“I’m going to talk to her that’s what’s happening.” Judy says, bluntly.

“You don’t wanna do that, her plane will’ve left by now anyway.” Jack says.

And Judy let’s out a frustrated scream. “Will you stop talking?! This has nothing to do with you.”

“Wait a minute-“

“No!”

“You two better stop that, we don’t have time for this!” Ruby yells over them.

“I’m not going to let you do this.” He tells her.

“I’m not asking for your permission here!”

“ _Judith_!”

“No! I’m a lesbian, dad, is that what you wanna hear? Get over it!”

“That’s what this is about?” Ruby asks.

“No, of course that’s not what I want to hear.”

“Oh, really? That’s too bad. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my fiancée.” She says, pushing past everyone.

“Judy, where are you going?” Ruby asks.

And Judy turns back to her. “Well, I have to at least try to make it to the airport!”

“Hm, if only we knew someone with a jet, who has her official pilot’s licence and can fly relatively long distances.”

Judy sighs. How did that even slip her mind when she was only telling Violet about it yesterday? “Grandma, you’re the best.”

“You’re right. And you!” She says, turning to Jack, “If you don’t get your stupid stone age butt into gear and decide to join us in this century by the time I have flown to New York and back, you are _not_ getting an invite to my funeral, Jack, I mean it.”

-

It’s the most excruciating six hours of Judy’s life. But at least she knows Violet will be in the air for roughly the same amount of time as her.

What is Violet thinking now? What _was_ Violet thinking to begin with? She loves Judy and that’s why she had to let her go? _Now_ she decides to have these kinds of morals?

“You’re gonna tell her that you love her, right? I’m not flying this thing across the country for you not to say that to Violet, Judith, do you hear me?”

“ _Yes_ , thank you, _grandma_.”

“Because you know you were fooling no one dear, I mean you had us fooled with the whole wedding thing, but there’s no way any of that other stuff was fake, have you seen the way you look at Violet?”

“ _Yes_ , I _know_.”

“I mean, she cried seeing you put on that dress for the first time and you want us to believe she didn’t mean that?”

“Okay, I think I _get it_.”

“I’m just saying!”

-

Violet has already started packing up boxes. The rest of the office have almost no idea what’s happened over the last few days, though she’s learned some rumours have been spread. Some of them containing elements of truth. And so, she keeps to herself and gives one words answers to any questions she gets asked.

She takes a look around her office and thinks about how hard she worked her whole life to get here. How good it felt when she finally did get here.

She met the love of her life here.

And now it’s all being taken away from her. And, really, she only has herself to blame.

She does not think of Judy and what she might be doing right now. She does not think of her face when she’d left her, or how heartbroken she’d looked. She does not think about how they should be married now. Or the fact that she should be in Alaska celebrating just that.

Instead, she reminds herself she would’ve had no right to celebrate, should she have gone through with it.

She grabs a box and heads onto the main floor.

“Excuse me, Charlie?” She says to one of the guys working in the mail department. “Can you send this box, and a few others, to this address?” She asks, handing him a slip of paper with a new Canadian address on it, her new temporary place until she has time to look for something better.

“Of course, but uh-“

“Thank you, I also need-“

“Miss Newstead?”

“What?”

The man points to something behind her and Violet turns around.

It’s Judy.

“Hi.” She says, sounding out of breath.

“Judy… Why are you panting?” Violet asks, confusedly.

“Because I’ve been running.”

“From Alaska?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Violet sighs. “Well, I don’t have time to talk right now, I have a plane to catch.” She tells her, telling herself the last thing she can do right now is break down again. Not here.

“Violet?”

“Charlie, I need those boxes to go out toda-“

“Violet!” Judy shouts. “Stop talking! I just have to say something.”

Violet stops, already trying not to cry as she quietly says, “Okay.”

Judy takes a few steps towards her. “It’ll just take a second.”

“Okay, what? What is it?”

“Three days ago, you were my best friend. I used to think I was so lucky to have this best friend who I felt so warmly towards. Who I loved and cared about so much.”

“Judes…”

“Violet, I told you to stop talking.” She says, sternly, and Violet raises her eyebrows a little. “Then we went to Alaska, and I had to come out to my entire family, which is something I _never_ thought I would be able to do, but when it was for you? I did it in a heartbeat. Now, why do you think that is? Is it because we’re just such good friends, Vi? Or is it because you and I both know how we really feel about each other? Now more than ever? I know things changed between us these last few days, I knew it when we kissed, and when you danced with me at the stupid stripper bar.” She takes a few more steps. “And when you held me closer every time I cuddled up to you in bed.” Violet’s cheeks redden slightly. “I just… I really thought you knew! But then all of a sudden, I was left standing in a _barn_ , _wife-less_ , because you decided that I deserve better? Instead of _talking to me_.” Violet goes to speak, but Judy continues on. “Now, you can imagine my hurt and anger when I realised all of this and then had to face the fact that the woman I’m in love with is about to be kicked out of the country.”

Violet stands there, now speechless. And Judy finally closes the distance between them and takes her hands.

“So, Violet,” She says, smiling softly, “Marry me. Because I’d really like for you to be my girlfriend.”

Violet shakes her head, crying as she looks down at Judy’s hands, squeezing them.

“You, uh… You really mean all of that?” She asks, sniffing.

“Yes. I do. I love you, Violet.”

“Oh, _God_.” Violet exclaims, feeling extremely overwhelmed. “I just didn’t think… I got so used to being alone, I… I didn’t think that anyone, especially not someone as brilliant as you, could…”

“Not even when I invited you and Josh to spend the holidays with us anyway? Come on, Vi.”

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah.” Judy says, pushing her hair behind her ear. “But you’re my idiot.”

“I’m scared.” Violet whispers.

“Me too.” Judy says, before standing on her tippy toes, grabbing Violet’s cheeks and finally, _finally_ kissing her.

She wipes away Violet’s tears with her thumbs, as they continue to kiss, and Judy can feel the way Violet’s body untenses.

They part, and Judy’s crying now too.

“So,” Violet whispers again, “Are you gonna get down on one knee, or what?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take that as you saying yes.”

“Oh, okay.” Violet nods, glancing down at her lips, before she puts her hand on Judy’s neck, pulling her in to kiss her again, and again, and again.

They part, smiling, and Violet says, “I love you too, by the way.”

And Judy wraps her arms around her, leaning her head on her chest, as she sighs with relief and says, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read this whole thing love u <333


End file.
